


The Demon Tempted

by ScrapBramble (Nymphalis_antiopa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/ScrapBramble
Summary: Illustration : Aziraphale admires a new lingerie ensemble in the mirror. He wasn't expecting a visit from Crowley, and Crowley wasn't expecting to see this particular side of Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Pin Me Up Zine





	The Demon Tempted

I drew this illustration for the **Pin Me Up! zine**.


End file.
